Der Kelch der Engel (Kapitel)
"Der Kelch der Engel" ist das achtzehnte Kapitel von City of Bones. Zusammenfassung Jace fühlt sich schlecht, weil er so viel für Clary empfindet, es aber nicht will. Als sie vor seinem Zimmer erscheint, will er sie verletzen, doch sie hat einen ganz anderen Grund. Clary hat herausgefunden, dass Jocelyn den Kelch der Engel in einer Tarot-Karte versteckt hat und verkündet dies Jace und den anderen. Sie beschließen, ihn sofort und ohne den Rat zu benachrichtigen zu holen. Mit Hilfe von Simon fahren sie nach Brooklyn und gehen zu madame Dorothea, wo Clary den Kelch tatsächlich aus einer Karte ziehen kann. Inhalt Jace Jace liegt mit Schmerzen auf seinem Bett. Er hat es sich vor Clary nicht anmerken lassen, doch er fühlt noch immer die Nachwirkungen der Kämpfe und des Sturzes. Als es klopft ist er frustriert und fragt sich, was Clary jetzt von ihm will, da ihm sofort klar ist, dass sie es sein muss. Obwohl er nicht will, lässt ihr Anblick sein Herz schneller schlagen. Er glaubt zu wissen, was Clary will, obwohl er alles getan hat, um sie zu verletzen, und ist auch jetzt abweisend und spöttisch. Ohne sie zu Wort kommen zu lassen schlägt er erfundene Szenarien vor, in denen sie seine Hilfe braucht, bis Clary ihn anschreit. Danach sieht sie verunsichert aus und er muss den Drang unterdrücken, sie an sich zu ziehen. Clary erklärt, dass sie zu wissen glaubt, wo sich der Kelch der Engel befindet. Clary Jace lässt Clary in sein Zimmer, nachdem sie ihm erzählt hat, was sie vermutet. Clary registriert verblüfft, wie ordentlich und untypisch sein Zimmer aussieht. Sie zeigt Jace die Zeichnung vom Kaffeebecher und zieht ihn dann aus dem Bild. Jace ist verblüfft, aber nicht so sehr, wie sie es erwartet hat. Er befragt sie darüber, wie sie das gemacht hat, doch Clary ist sich nicht sicher und weiß auch nicht, woher sie die Runen kannte, die sie benutzt hat. Jace vermutet, dass Jocelyn ihr das beigebracht hat und es sie durch Magnus wieder vergessen lassen. Da Clary gesagt hat, der Kelch sei in einem Bild, vermutet er ein Gemälde, doch sie sagt, es handle sich um eine Karte aus dem Tarot-Spiel von Madame Dorothea. Jace ist beeindruckt davon, wie Jocelyn den Kelch versteckt hat, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen. Clary wünscht sich, Jocelyn hätte den Kelch nicht so gut versteckt, weil man sie dann vielleicht in Ruhe gelassen hätte, doch Jace sagt, dass die Männer sie dann vermutlich getötet hätten. Sie informieren die anderen Institutsbewohner darüber, was sie herausgefunden haben. Jace ist ungeduldig und will so bald wie möglich aufbrechen, doch Alec ist dagegen, weil er überzeugt ist, dass Schattenjäger im Auftrag des Rates nach dem Kelch suchen. Jace und Alec diskutieren, weil Alec der Meinung ist, Jace wolle sich nur wieder in Gefahr begeben. Sie merkt, dass Jace nicht erkennen kann, wie Alec für ihn empfindet, denkt aber auch, dass es ihr mit Simon genauso ging. Hodge mischt sich ein und gibt Jace recht. Er glaubt, dass Dorothea nur ihnen den Kelch übergeben, aber vor den Ratsmitgliedern fliehen würde. Alec sagt, dass Clary den Kelch allein holen soll, was alle schockiert. Jace sagt daraufhin, Alec könnte ja bleiben, wenn er Angst hat, was ausreicht, um diesen zustimmen zu lassen. Hodge schlägt erneut vor, dem Rat bescheid zu geben, doch Clary ist überzeugt, dass sie allein den Kelch finden soll. Außerdem muss sie auch an die Warnung von Magnus Bane denken. Isabelle beruhigt Clary, dass sie sie beschützen werden. Jace sagt, dass sie ein Auto brauchen werden und begründet das damit, dass er den Kelch der Engel nicht in der U-Bahn transportieren will. Da Clary selbst keinen Führerschein hat, erwähnt sie, dass Simon fahren kann und registriert sofort schuldbewusst Jaces nachdenkliche Reaktion. Sie erzählt, dass er normalerweise den Bus von Eric leiht, wenn er fahren will. Es kommt zu einem kleinen Streit zwischen Clary und Jace, dann fordert er sie auf, Simon anzurufen. Sie fragt nach anderen Schattenjägern, doch Jaces Antwort ist provozierend, als wollte er, dass sie von dem vergangenen Abend berichtet, also ruft sie Simon an. Er reagiert verärgert, dass sie ihn um diesen Gefallen bittet und Clary argumentiert damit, dass sie dann etwas haben, um ihre Mutter zu befreien. Simon warnt sie davor, mit dem Kelch herumzuspielen und Clary schreit ihn an, dass es sich nicht um ein Spiel handelt. Simon erklärt sich daraufhin einverstanden. Während sie warten, unterhält Clary sich mit Hodge, die anderen sind auf ihren Zimmern, um sich vorzubereiten. Sie sprechen über das Ungleichgewicht der Gefühle und Hodge sagt, dass Liebe auch zu Hass führen kann. Clary widerspricht, dass Simon sie nicht hasst, doch Hodge sagt, dass es durchaus dazu kommen könnte. Er erzählt von Jocelyn und ihrem besten Freund, von dem alle wussten, dass er sie liebte, außer ihr. Clary merkt, dass es um Luke geht. Er verließ nach der Hochzeit von Jocelyn und Valentin den Kreis und ließ alle glauben, er sei tot. Hodge sagt weiter, dass Luke all die Jahre einfach nur ein Freund für Jocelyn war, ohne seine Gefühle zu offenbaren, und sie jetzt vielleicht hasst, was ihn dazu gebracht haben könnte, sich Clary gegenüber so zu verhalten. Clary wechselt das Thema und fragt, was sie tun, wenn sie den Kelch haben und wie sie Valentin finden und Hodge sagt, Hugo wüsste schon, wo er ist. Clary geht ihre Jacke holen und findet dabei das Foto des Kreises, das sie einsteckt. Als sie in die Bibliothek zurück kehrt, sind die anderen auch da, ausgerüstet mit Waffen und Runen. Jace wirkt ruhiger, während er sich von Alec eine weitere Rune auftragen lässt. Er fragt nach dem Dolch, den er Clary gegeben hat und sie erinnert ihn, dass sie ihn im Hotel Dumort verloren hat. Sie verlassen das Institut und Simon erscheint mit dem Transporter. Clary ist glücklich, ihn zu sehen, während die anderen nicht beeindruckt sind. Clary versucht sich normal zu verhalten, doch Simon ist abweisend. Er unterhält sich mit Alec übers Bogenschießen. Sie erreichen das Haus, wo keine Anzeichen für dämonische Aktivitäten zu finden sind. Clary versucht mit Simon über die vergangene Nacht zu reden, während die Schattenjäger die Umgebung erkunden, doch er will nicht und fordert Clary auf, ihn mal wirklich anzusehen. Sie sagt, dass Zauberglanz leichter zu durchschauen ist als Menschen, dann kommen die anderen zurück und holen ihre Waffen aus dem Transporter. Jace ist irritiert, als Alec einen Kampfstab statt seines Bogens wählt. Auch Isabelle sagt etwas, doch Alec sagt, er wüsste was er tut. Simon bleibt beim Transporter zurück, als sie zum Haus gehen und Clary ist erleichtert, dass er in Sicherheit ist. Im Haus herrscht ein furchtbarer Gestank und Jace sagt, das wäre der Geruch von Dämonen. Laut dem Sensor sind sie fort, aber sie müssen trotzdem vorsichtig sein. Jace sagt, dass Madame Dorothea sicher Ärger bekommen wird, wenn der Rat erfährt, dass sie Dämonen beherbergt hat und Isabelle sagt, dass sie alle sicherlich viel Ärger bekommen werden. Alec sagt allerdings, dass der Rat das sicherlich vergisst, wenn sie den Kelch der Engel zurück bringen. Isabelle fordert Clary auf, endlich loszugehen. Sie klopft an und die Tür geht auf. Die Wahrsagerin steht davor und begrüßt sie überschwänglich und erfreut. Sie bittet alle in ihre Wohnung und Clary muss sich zusammenreißen, um nicht sofort nach den Karten zu greifen. Sie fragt nach Jocelyn und Clary erklärt, sie wüsste, wo diese ist und dass Valentin sie hat. Dorothea sagt, dass enttäuschte Liebe das schlimmste ist und Jace gibt ein Geräusch von sich. Sie fragt, ob er sich schon in die falsche Person verliebt hat, doch er erklärt, er liebe nur sich selbst. Dorothea fragt, was Clary zu ihr geführt hat und diese sagt, es ginge um den Kelch der Engel. Madame Dorothea fragt, was sie nun tun wollen und Jace erklärt ihr, dass sie den Kelch finden wollen, der sich bei der Wahrsagerin befindet. Dorothea ist verärgert, und Clary fragt sich, warum Jace das immer mit allen Menschen machen muss. Clary besänftigt sie, indem sie erklärt, dass Jocelyn den Kelch heimlich versteckt hat. Dann bittet sie um das Tarot-Spiel und Clary sucht nach der richtigen Karte. Sie betrachtet sie einen moment, bevor sie sich Jaces Stele geben lässt und die richtigen Runen aufträgt. Sie zieht den Kelch heraus und die Karte zerfällt zu Asche. Personen Schattenjäger * Clary Fray * Jace Wayland * Alec Lightwood * Isabelle Lightwood * Hodge Starkweather Erwähnt * Valentin Morgenstern * Jocelyn Fray Schattenwesen Erwähnt * Magnus Bane Irdische * Simon Lewis Erwähnt * Eric Hillchurch Orte * New York Institut * Wohnhaus der Frays in Park Slope, Brooklyn Sonstige * Kelch der Engel Trivia * Jace ist Linkshänder. Kategorie:City of Bones (Kapitel) Kategorie:Kapitel